1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snow generating and snowfall apparatus designed to artificially produce snow substantially the same as natural snow and causing it to fall like natural snow for research and experiments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional apparatus called a snow generator, a mist-like aggregation of minute water globules is frozen which produces ice particles which is artificial snow. This artificial snow is quite different from natural snow, which is a special crystallized form of water particles. Artificial snow produced as just described can be used for amusement, such as skiing and the like, and decoration, but it is not a substitute for natural snow and cannot be used for experiments and research which require natural snow.
It is not believed that there has yet been developed an apparatus for artificially and continuously generating frozen water material which has the hexapetalous crystalline structure of natural snow.